The Choice of a Lifetime
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Pein has been looking after a girl for a long time and now it's his chance to get what he wants. PeinOC


"Konoha ninja Kayota Amaya. Age 19. Has Blue eyes, black hair, about 5'2''…as you can see, heh. Specializes in chakra hiding and weaponry. Has minimal cuts, nothing to worry about, but does have a sprained wrist. She was caught in battle with a…tiger?" The med-nin looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow at the young adult.

Smirking, the girl smugly said, "Guess who won."

Tsunade sighed and repeated what her trainee said. "But does have a sprained wrist."

The med-nin nodded and added, "Kayota-San is very feisty and…dense, 'mam."

A flick of anger shot through the injured ninja's body and she retorted, "At least I get out and do stuff instead of staying in this dump caring to wimpy ninja like they're babies."

"You're in here, Amaya."

Shooting out of the bed, Amaya threw her pointer finger at the Hokage and exclaimed, "It's not _my_fault I am in here! If it weren't for her -points at the med-ninja- _boyfriend,_I WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!"

The med-ninja yelled to the skies, "NARUTO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

A sweat drop formed on Tsunade and she put a hand on the med-nin's back. "Sakura, you need to have anger management."

--At Ichiraku Ramen--

Slurping down her beef ramen, Amaya was interrupted by a fellow friend. "Amaya! How'd you get out of the hospital so fast! I brought you in there an hour ago!!"

She continued eating but looked at the blonde intruder and smiled, food full in her mouth she said, "Sakura told me that she would rather treat a dead horse than to be in the same room as me anymore!" Disgusted, Naruto nodded and sat down next to her, murmuring a 'don't talk with your mouth full'.

"One special ramen, old man!" He chipped and gave his foxy grin to the cook. "OH! I almost forgot to tell you Amaya! Tomorrow, a bunch of us are going to go Cherry Picking in the Cherry and Sakura fields, so come along with us! It'll be fun."

Thinking for a minute, and swallowing the last of her ramen, Amaya spoke up, "Sure! That'll be fun! What time?!"

"When the sun rises…so about 7." Amaya nodded, giving the ramen man her money.

"Who all is going to be there?" She asked, handing Ayame her bowl and muttering a thanks.

"Um…Me, you, Kiba, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, Shino, Sak-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. So everyone, right?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, basically!"

"Okay, cool! Well, I better be going! My mom is going to kill me. I'll see you later!!"

Naruto grinned and nodded, waved and shouted "BYEEEE!!"

--Next morning, front gates--

"OI! Amaya!! Hey, over here!! You're just in time!"

Amaya gave an exasperated look and replied, "I'm a half an hour late."

Naruto nodded and shouted, "YEAH! We knew you'd be late, so I told you the wrong time! Noooow it's time to go! LET'S GOOOO EVERYONEE!" He grinned and began running off.

The other ninja sighed, some happy, the others not so much, and began running after him, making their way to the field. Upon arriving, Amaya sighed in awe at the beautiful site. It was spring, so the flowers were blooming on the Sakura trees and the cherries were just coming out on the cherry trees.

Since she was last to arrive, she also got to see Neji and TenTen messing around, Kiba making Hinata blush intensely about Naruto, Sakura being harassed by Lee, Ino getting back at Naruto for throwing dirt at her, Shikamaru already spread out on the grass with Choji next to him, eating a bag of chips and finally Shino, playing with a little butterfly that just came out of its cocoon.

Amaya quickly ran toward the Sakura forest and went flower picking. In Japan, you aren't technically supposed to pick the Sakura flowers, but it wasn't against the law, either. The elders just frowned upon it. But Amaya didn't care. Sakuras were her favorite.

Hopping from tree to tree to find the prettiest of them all, Amaya failed to realize were she was going and where the others were. Looking around frantically, Amaya jumped out of the tree and onto the ground, searching her surroundings.

Not far away, she heard the rushing of water. 'A waterfall' she thought, running towards the sound. After about five minutes of running, Amaya gasped at the most breathtaking scene.

Through the dense forest, was a small creek of water, rocks covered with moss, willow trees covering the sun, except the few escaping rays and a small cascading waterfall came out of the rocks and landed in the creek.

"Amazing." She whispered, eyes wide in shock of this beauty.

"We thought you might find this."

Gasping, Amaya whipped around and stared at the men before her. "Who are you?" She stuttered, searching her pockets for her weapons discretely. 'I forgot them!' She thought, her heart racing at what she should do.

"It's always the same questions, yeah Who are you?" A blonde one asked.

"What do you want?" A red head asked.

"Why are you doing this?" The blonde asked again. (Yes, I just took that from Twilight)

"Deidara, let's not play with Leader's toy." The red head said. The first man, who -assuming- is Deidara grinned and grabbed Amaya, while the second one came up and did some hand signs.

Behind the waterfall, a rock moved out of its place and the men started making their way with Amaya towards it. Amaya opened her mouth and let a piercing scream to be heard by all, but shortly afterwards, the red headed man knocked her out.

--With the other Konoha ninja--

"Amaya!! Amaya!! Where are you?!! Amaya!! Guys! I can't find her! Is she-" Naruto was interrupted by a scream coming from the edge of the forest.

"Naruto! Lee! Ino! TenTen! Over here!" Neji called. They nodded and ran after the scream, afraid of what they'll find.

--With the "strange" men--

_Knock Knock. "Yes, Deidara?" A muffled voice came. _

"_We found her, yeah. It was easy. She likes water." The blonde snickered. Sasori sighed and held Amaya up more. The door opened in front of them and a dark figure walked out examining the girl. _

"_What did you do to her?"_

"_She screamed so Sasori knocked her out, yeah." The man glared at Deidara and grabbed the girl from them. _

"_No resistance?" _

_They shook their heads and Sasori replied, "We're guessing she didn't have any weapons on her. She checked her pockets and her face held shock."_

"Good job." The man nodded, dismissing them.

"Thank you, Leader-Sama." The man closed his door and laid Amaya on his bed.

"Kayota Amaya. I found you finally."

--With Naruto--

"Look, there are footsteps here, leading to the water." Neji pointed out, "There is a lined-trail. Which means someone was dragged. Judging by the deepness and resistance rate, Amaya was knocked out and dragged by two men. She had no chance even if she came prepared." He finished.

"Neji, Hinata. Use your Byakugan and look around. See if you can find anything." TenTen said. The Hyugas nodded and activated their Byakugan, looking around carefully.

"Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba look North. Rock Lee, TenTen and Hinata take East. Neji, Ino and I will go West. Neji. Hinata. Have you found anything?" Shikamaru asked.

The two shook their heads, "No. There's a strong chakra around, though. I'm not sure where. It's surrounding us." Neji said, Hinata agreeing with him.

Shikamaru sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, everyone split up in your groups. Meet back here in an hour IF you do not find anything. If you are not here, we'll come search for you. Go!"

Nodding, the three teams made split up and ran off into the forest.

--With the men--

"Ugh…What? What happened?" Amaya looked up and held her head with her hand.

She studied her surroundings for a minute and was caught off guard when she heard a male voice speak, "Kayota Amaya. I am Pein. The leader of this organization; the Akatsuki. You are here because we have been looking after you for years. You are a strong, independent woman. You are beautiful and talented, _feisty._ Some will call you. I want you to join, Amaya. Become a member of the Akatsuki. Stay here, stay…with me."

Amaya looked at him strangely as he walked up to her, continuing, "I will give you a week to decide. Speak of any of this and your most cherished ones will die. Think of it, Amaya. The Akatsuki could use someone like you. I could use someone like you."

"Day three. Two days left to decide. Ugh…what should I do?!" Amaya angrily sighed and sat down on her bed before falling backwards. Her long hair spread around her.

"I need a haircut." She said with a laugh after a few minutes. "Maybe I'll get it done…" She thought for a few more minutes before continuing to talk to herself, "Hah…it could be a new identity. I've always wanted to try that. I can cut it and get new clothes and leave."

Amaya sat up and blew her hair out of her face. "Oh!! I can make a…sort of a…bucket list! Except before I leave. Yeah…"

She stood up and sat down at her desk and took out a pencil and paper. "Hmm…" Then she began writing. After an hour of thinking and writing down her list, Amaya fell asleep on her desk.

"AMAYA!! Dear!! Get up!! Time to train!" Amaya shot up groggily and searched around for the time.

"6 AM?!!?! I SLEPT ALL NIGHT?!" She screamed, hurriedly getting ready. She finished and ran out of her room and down the stairs, brushing her hair. Entering the kitchen, she set down her brush, grabbed an apple and gave her mom a kiss good bye.

Walking to the training grounds, Amaya thought about last night. 'That means I have one day left. I don't know…I want to…get a new kick out of life…but I love everyone here.' "AGH!!!" Amaya screamed into the air.

"Amaya? What are you doing?" Startled, the girl turned around and sighed loudly.

"Shika!! Gawsh! You scared me! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Amaya but usually when a girl screams into the sky, one does question." Shikamaru smirked.

"Whatever. So how are you and Ino doing?? Eh eh?" Amaya laughed, nudging the boy in the arm.

"Troublesome woman, we're not dating." A shocked look spread across her face and she exclaimed.

"OH! Shika! What would Ino do if she heard you say that!? GASP! That poor girl will beat you to-"

"Oi! Shikamaru! Amaya! Over here!" Naruto called, motioning them over, saving Shikamaru from Amaya's rant.

"Hey guys! Come here!" Ino said once the two arrived at the clearing.

"We've decided to mix things up today. We are all going to play hide 'n seek as a new way of training. Now here are th-" TenTen was interrupted by Choji.

"Hide and Seek? Isn't that a kid's game?"

"No! It is very youthful and makes you exercise in a fun way!" Lee chipped in, giving his "good guy" pose.

"Choji is correct. Hide and Seek is a child's game. We do not need to waste our energy by playing games. If we want to accomplish missions and goals-"

"Neji! Shush! This game _is_ fun! Just wait until we explain it!" TenTen said, finally getting a word in. "Alright, the rules are simple. You have to mask your chakra so others don't find you as easily, and there will be two counters. Both of which will count to 100 then split up in different directions. You have all of Konoha to hide, but nowhere inside buildings, houses, forests especially and don't leave town.

Base is going to the Academy, but you have to find the three things on your list, which will be provided in a minute. If you are caught, you can run, but you have to get to base, you may not hide. If you get to base or are caught and you don't have the items, you will be punished by a dare; a harsh one, too. Not everyone will make it to base, believe me. And, yeah, that's all!"

The Konoha ninja all nodded their heads, understanding the rules. "Okay, now to determine the two counters, we have a complex arithmetic way." TenTen continued.

"Ay! What is that, TenTen-Chan?!" Lee gleamed.

Smiling, TenTen responded, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Everyone sweat-dropped except for TenTen and Lee. "Okay GO!"

--Later--

Scaling the Hokage Tower, Amaya made her way to the top. 'One tile from the top of the Hokage Tower? Really, TenTen?' She had already gotten the first thing, a piece of left over caution tape from the Uchiha compound, now what was left was a tile from the Hokage Tower and some scroll from the scroll shop by the far gates.

Once she finally got to the top of the building, Amaya grabbed a tile and yanked it off, making a crackling sound which scared fell backwards and off the building, going back first. She couldn't scream because she didn't want to be caught, but she wasn't allowed to use her chakra either.

Nearing the ground, Amaya covered her face with her arms and held her breath. Expecting to come in touch with the hard ground, Amaya was bewildered when she landed on something soft. She uncovered her face and looked up at her savior.

Amaya gasped, "You…you are…not supposed to be here!" She jumped out of the man's arms and continued, "You could get caught, Leader!!"

Pein smirked and responded coolly, "That's my business, Amaya. But what I'm concerned with is…you called me leader. Does that mean you have made your decision?"

Amaya glared slightly, "No. I have not. I still have a day left, though. So…just let me be! I will tell you tomorrow! Maybe…I still have stuff to do. Like, get my hair cut and juggle five ba-"

"Why did you jump off the tower, Amaya?" Pein said curiously.

"Wha…? You think I jumped off of that?!" She pointed then laughed hysterically, "HAHA! I was playing a game and I slipped and fell. Oh…and thank you I guess. For not letting me plummet to my doom. Anyway, I'm going to be found by my friends and I don't want to get caught. So I guess I will see you later."

Pein nodded and disappeared, with the wind whispering behind him, _One Day._ Amaya muttered a 'yeah, yeah, yeah.' and walked off with her tile, making her way to the scroll shop.

--Later that day--

"I can't believe I lost. Dumb Pein. It's all his fault. Now I have to actually go over to Kakashi-Sensei's house and take an _Icha Icha Paradise_novel from him. I mean, yeah, it was on my "bucket" list and all, but still! I wasn't actually going to do it! Gahhh." Amaya muttered to herself, walking up the sidewalk to Kakashi's apartment. Gulping for one last time -so she thought-, Amaya knocked on his door nervously. 'How am I going to do this?'

The door opened and Kakashi stood there shocked, "Amaya? What are you doing here?"

She laughed nervously and replied, "Um…I wanted…to see you…heh." Kakashi was shocked and was just about to ask why but Amaya closed him off by smashing her lips onto his, making him stumble back in his house.

She kicked the door shut and continued making out with him, searching for a book through the corners of her eyes. She wrapped an arm around his neck and into his hair and he held her waist, getting a hold of what was going on.

Amaya found what she was looking for and brought Kakashi to his couch and continued kissing him. She put the book that was there in her pants' pouch and then ran her hands down his arms. In response, Kakashi opened his mouth and squeezed her butt, making Amaya gasp in shock.

Becoming a little uncomfortable, Amaya pulled away slightly and smiled. Amaya made an excuse to leave by saying, "Uh…I shouldn't have done that! Hah, hah…um…I am going to leave now…and never see you again! Bye!!"

Amaya ran out his door and down the street to her house. She slammed the door shut behind her and put her back against it, breathing heavily, a blush on her cheeks. Locking the door, she went up to her room and pulled out the book.

"Okay…number three, Kakashi Sempai's book. Oh wait! I forgot…THE ACADEMY!" Amaya grabbed the book and jumped out her window, running to the Academy.

---Later That Night---

"Damn right. No one can catch me. I'm unstoppable. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, son!" Amaya said, jumping on her bed. She stopped and landed on her butt, "Man, I'm such a kid. Hahaha…" She sighed, "I don't think I can leave Konoha. I love it here…"

Sighing again, Amaya laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. Dark eyes came out of a corner of her room and glared. _Nobody turns down a request from the Akatsuki and gets away with it…alive._

---The Next Day---

Amaya slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Stretching and sitting up in her bed, her smile dropped instantaneously. "This isn't my room." She said, looking around cautiously. Everything was dark and grey and there weren't any windows in the room she was in.

The bed was soft, which was a plus. There was a small table and lamp beside the bed, a rug on the stone floor, a closet -it looked like- in the corner of the room by the main door, and a bathroom on the other side of the room.

A small knock on the door was heard, and Amaya jumped out of the bed and got in a defense position. The door opened after a minute and a girl with blue hair walked in, carrying a folded black…cloth? And a straw hat on top of it. She placed the stuff on the end of the bed and went to the closet.

Opening it, she looked around for a second, then pulled out a box. She walked over to the bed and placed it next to the other stuff. She walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and started running some water in the bathtub.

She checked the water temperature and walked back into the room. She took a quick look at Amaya and sighed. She turned on the table lamp and walked back over to the box on the bed.

Opening it, she took something circular out and closed the box, placing it on the floor. She took the black cloth thing, the straw hat and the circular object and placed it all on the bathroom counter. She turned off the water and walked to Amaya, motioning her off the eyed her carefully and didn't move, staying completely still. The blue-haired girl sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amaya. I have to bathe you before Leader-Sama sees you. You have officially joined the Akatsuki, so I've heard. Your robe, hat and ring with the kanji of cloud on it, are all on the counter. I will be back in about a half an hour and I expect you ready. I will introduce you to the other Akatsuki members, but you are not allowed to talk to them just yet. They know you are here and they have special instruction to not touch you. Ever."

She stared at Amaya icily and continued, "Leader has special plans for you and …he doesn't want you to get hurt…and unfortunately I have to look over you. So, chop chop, get in the bath, it's getting cold. You have thirty minutes as soon as I leave this room."

The blue-haired girl looked at her again and walked to the door. She opened it and hesitated before leaving, "By the way, Amaya. I'm Konan."

Once she left, Amaya looked in the bathroom and slowly got off the bed. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door, studying herself in the mirror. Her clothes had changed, instead of the purple and yellow attire she usually wore, she was code in black and fishnets covered every part of her body left open, subtracting the neck up, her hands and feet.

She slowly got undressed and looked in the bathtub, seeing the steam come up. She got in and sighed, relaxing and losing her troubles.

---During the Meeting of the Akatsuki Members---

"Deidara, un. We've met before, yeah." The same blonde Amaya remembered from before said. Amaya nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, that's enough everyone. Leader-Sama needs to see Amaya_alone ._Continue with your previous activities…and remember…if any of you touch her, you will regret it." Konan warned before dragging Amaya down the hall.

"What does Pein want with me?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Rule number one: Never refer Pein as Pein. Only Leader or Leader-Sama. Got it?" Amaya nodded and stayed quiet the rest of the journey to his office. Konan knocked twice on his door and walked away, instructing Amaya to stay there.

Pein opened the door and smiled, "Amaya, dear. You look lovely in your new uniform. Perfect, even. Come in, come in, we should talk."

---Later On---

"So…I'm forced to stay here? Forever?" Amaya said, saddened.

"Not…unless you don't want to. I want you to, however, Amaya. See, to tell you the truth, Maya…I've watched you for awhile, sounds weird, I know, but it's the truth, dear. I…" He leaned closer to her, studying her facial expressions. _Shocked…_

Pein brushed his lips against Amaya's and whispered, "I've grown to love you, Maya." He was about to pull away, but Amaya grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Amaya pulled away and whispered, "I could learn to love you. I mean, you are pretty sexy…so that's a start." They smiled and went in for another kiss.

The End


End file.
